geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Zodiac
"Extreme Demon Megacollab made by 20 amazing creators! Hosted by Bianox. Verified by me in 61375 attempts." - xander556 Zodiac is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Bianox07 which was hack-verified and published by Xander556 on January 28, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCQK_y8JutU&t=12s On June 11, 2019, Xander admitted to hacking this level along with numerous other achievements. The ownership and the rights to decide the fate of this level has consequently been passed to Technical49, who beat the level legitimately on April 9, 2019, therefore becoming the first legitimate victor of Zodiac. Zodiac is currently #2 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], below Tartarus (#1) and above Kenos (#3). Zodiac was on the Legacy List for a short period of time due to the level being updated to Satcherzbop by BrianTheBurger and more, (due to the hacking situation) although a day later, the change was reverted and Zodiac returned to its #1 spot on the demon list. History On July 16, 2017, RicoLP released a video showcasing his part in a new upcoming Extreme Demon mega-collaboration named Zodiac. In the video description, he stated that it will be 3 minutes and 15 seconds long, and was set to be the hardest demon. He also revealed the full list of participants, with some well-known creators such as LazerBlitz, Rustam, and Manix648.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5e6yn5Q__o Two days later, Rustam uploaded a video that showcased his finished part in the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNwJE3_5958 The next day on July 19, DollarC released a video showcasing the first seven parts of Zodiac.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdrtUd_QSow After a couple of creators revealed their parts, RicoLP announced the Zodiac Creator Contest to fill in the 10th spot of the level on September 26, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtCGOM0dSiE After this, however, activity surrounding the level subsided. Not much new information was heard about the level. The host, RicoLP, then quit Geometry Dash, causing many players to think that the level was dead. The rumors were disproved when Enlex uploaded his part in the mega-collaboration onto YouTube on January 30, 2018, with it being the last part in the level, replacing Splash. In the comments section, Enlex revealed that the level was nearly done, Juhou had won the Creator Contest, Bianox07 was the new host, and that Wooshi999 was set to verify it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuiSuW-0dvU On February 12, 2018, TehReduxGuy upload the full, finished level onto YouTube, showcasing the new parts and team.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnvmoftF5Zc This signified that the level was, in fact, alive and would be released sometime. Later, since Wooshi999 was too busy with other projects, the level was handed to EndLevel to verify. However, Bianox07 and EndLevel both agreed to give the level to Benji8080, a fairly unknown player.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-Q4wdMlvg0 Benji8080 dropped all of his other projects and focused on Zodiac and Hyper Paracosm (now Crimson Planet). On April 11, he got 31% after 5,585 attempts. He later got 38% on April 22 after 16,037 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gu2jxTON-H0 On June 2, he got 61-100% after 26,881 attempts and also reached 1,000 subscribers on YouTube.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kn4lGfbuVZc However, about two months later on August 20, he dropped Zodiac and gave the level and a shout-out to Slac. In the video description, Benji explained that he decided to give Zodiac up because of school and demotivation.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfhudQALBrk On November 4, DiamondSplash got a record of 42% on Zodiac. In the video description, he explained that he was now verifying the level, which he stated he was enjoying so far and claimed to have achieved a start position run of 49-90% off camera.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jszaV1ipPuQ However, DiamondSplash dropped the verification and it was passed into the hands of Australian player Xander556. On January 29, 2019, Xander556 hack-verified Zodiac after 61,375 attempts. He kept the hacking of the level a secret until June 11, 2019, when he confessed. Verification was then awarded to Technical49, the first victor of the level. Gameplay * '0-3% (RicoLP): '''The level (and the part) starts with a half-speed cube section that requires some tricky timings. * '''4-7% (Rustam): '''After a short auto section, Rustam's part occurs. It starts as a normal-sized and normal-speed cube section before a mini-cube section. After a timing-based mini-ball and robot section, the part ends as a wave after a brief auto cube section. * '''8-10% (Onnikonna + Aquatias): '''As the speed slows back down to half-speed, Onnikonna's part starts with a very difficult mini-robot segment with lots of timing and skill required. After briefly turning into normal-size, the player then becomes a cube, followed by another tight robot segment. The part ends as a tight cube section. * '''11-14% (YakobNugget): '''YakobNugget's part is next, starting as a normal-sized ball part that requires some crucial timing and becoming mini-sized in the middle. A normal-speed straight-fly-based ship sequence with some jump orbs and portals follows, and the section ends as a cube section with two triple-spike jumps. * '''15-20% (Bianox): '''At the drop, Bianox's part begins with a triple-speed mini-cube section, followed by a very short straight fly part and a very tight UFO segment. After a timing-based robot part, the briefly turns into a normal-speed cube for a triple-spike jump before some quadruple-speed straight fly. The part ends with a very tight normal-speed mini-wave segment. * '''21-26% (DreamEater): ' After a short break, DreamEater's part starts with a quadruple-speed spider-cube dual segment. After the cube turns into a UFO, some triple-speed straight fly occurs, followed by a brief half-speed cube. The speed immediately picks back up to quadruple-speed in a timing-based cube section, and the part ends with a half-speed cube section that is mostly auto but requires one red jump orb. * '''27-32% (Dudex): '''Dudex's part begins with a very fast-paced quadruple-speed cube section with some tricky timings required. After briefly slowing down to normal speed a triple-speed straight fly part is next, and the part ends with some more fast-paced timing cube gameplay. * '''33-38% (Osiris): '''Osiris's part stays a cube for a brief while before a one-jump tight UFO. Another timing cube follows, with a tight spider part coming right after. After another timing-based robot and ball is a very tight mini-spider section, and the part ends with a swing copter part with the spider. * '''39-43% (Shocksidian): '''Shocksidian's part starts as a confusing double-speed dual cube section. After a brief straight fly, a dual-ship sequence appears, before quickly turning single again. The player then enters a triple-speed cube section for a short while for one very difficult jump, followed by a timing-based double-speed ball segment that then becomes a dual. The part ends with some dual-ship straight flying. * '''44-48% (Juhou): '''At the beginning of Juhou's part, the player is a cube and must jump right before entering the ball portal to survive. A ship part comes right after, with a very tight wave coming after that. After a very tricky dual-mini-wave part, the player becomes a singular cube for a brief moment. A tight spider part follows, and the player becomes dual for a brief while, and the part ends with some double-speed straight flying. * '''49-51% (TehReduxGuy): '''As the song slows down, so does the gameplay. TehReduxGuy's part is entirely in half-speed and begins with a timing-based mini-robot section and then a tricky ship sequence with lots of skill, tight spaces, and straight flying involved. * '''52-55% (Samifying): '''Samifying's part stays half-speed with a short timing-based cube segment that quickly becomes a tight ship sequence. A UFO, cube, spider, and ball part follow, with all of them requiring one jump. A very tight and skill-based ship part is next, with a short but tight wave segment after it. The part then ends with a normal-speed timing-based cube section. * '''56-60% (TMNGaming): '''The music and gameplay speed back up in TMNGaming's part, starting as a double-speed timing cube section, with a spamming-based wave segment next. Some very tight mini-ship straight fly follows. A short auto cube section leads to a timing mini-ball, followed by a tight wave and UFO. The part ends with some more straight fly. * '''61-66% (Failure444): '''Failure444's part begins as a triple-speed cube before a UFO part, followed by a tight ball section. Another timing cube section is next, with some straight fly coming right after. After a short memorization cube and very tight wave segment, the speed slows down to double-speed and later normal-speed in a timing-based cube section. The part then ends. * '''67-69% (Uneskladovae): '''Uneskladovae's part begins with a half-speed cube section that revolves around timing, with a tight skill-based ship part right after. After a timing ball segment, the part ends with a normal-speed cube section with a couple of orb timings. * '''70-74% (Marwec): '''Marwec's part begins as a very tricky normal-speed timing mini-cube section, and a ball segment with similar gameplay comes right after. Some straight fly follows, starting as double-speed but ending as triple-speed. The part ends with a fast-paced triple-speed cube section. * '''75-80% (Pennutoh): '''Pennutoh's part starts as a fast-paced triple speed wave part, with a timing-based cube right after. The gameplay varies between the two for some time before the part ends with a half-speed cube. * '''81-87% (SlimJim): '''SlimJim's part starts as a brief triple-speed mini-cube and UFO segment. Next, the player enters a very fast-paced spamming-based wave segment and a fast spider segment, with a timing-based mini-ball segment coming right after. After a one-jump mini-robot, a mini-ship straight fly sequence follows with several teleportation portals bringing the player up and down the screen. After a quick timing cube section, the part ends with some straight fly. * '''88-92% (LeocreatorX): '''LeocreatorX's part begins with a double-speed timing-based cube section. After a short quadruple-speed cube section with multiple dash orbs to hit, the part ends with a short triple-speed mini-ball section, once again utilizing timing. * '''93-100% (Enlex): '''Enlex's part begins as a triple-speed straight fly section, and then a quick UFO segment appears. After a timing-based cube part, another UFO section with many gravity portals occurs, followed by a very tight wave segment that switches in gravity and size many times very quickly. The player is then presented with a double-speed mini-cube maze before the level ends with one half-speed green orb timing. Records Trivia * The password for the level is 5875. * At 55%, the end of Samifying's part, the creator's message "GL! SAMY OUT" can be found. * Aquatias, LazerBlitz, Manix648, Panman, Loogiah, Sysonic, Nemphis, Edicts, Vlacc, Eiken, and Splash all used to be a part of the mega-collaboration but later quit. Aquatias’ layout, however, is retained and decorated by Omnikonna. * The level is said to be harder than Yatagarasu, Erebus, and Bloodlust, and is the number 1 demon on Pointercrate, being the hardest rated level ever published. ** Some people have called the level near-impossible due to its length and timings. ** nSwish considers this level to be 3 times harder than Crimson Planet, the current #3 on the demons list. ** Grey749 said that it might be harder than Tartarus. *** The other Zodiac victors tend to agree that Zodiac is far harder than Crimson Planet and Bloodlust, and that the level is on a completely different scale than those two. * The level has had many verifiers throughout its history, including Benji8080, DiamondSplash, and Slac. * This level was put at #16 on the list on April Fools 2019 (even below Bloodlust, Plasma Pulse Finale, and Sigma), calling the verifier “Australian Superstar” (this name became a meme after Xander556 verified the level). * Xander556 confessed to hacking the level's verification on June 11th, 2019. ** Then he updated it to Satcherzbop by BrianTheBurger and more. ** It was then updated once more to an impossible joke layout before it was finally reverted back to the original level by RobTop. * The lowest attempt count for any of the victors of this level belongs to American player Joshua28, with 12,194 attempts. * Ozzy612, Mycrafted, nSwish, and Rori all beat the level in the span of one week, August 9th - August 16th, thus creating the term Zodiac Week. Dolphy came close to joining the group by rebeating the level without FPS bypass but was not able to beat it in time. Walkthrough References Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Top 150 Category:XL levels